


When He Wasn't Looking (Lukadrien June 2018)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien becomes emancipated, Best Friends, Boyfriends, F/M, Feelings Realization, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel still proves controlling, Hawk Moth goes to prison, Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2018, M/M, Male Homosexuality, conflicted feelings, lukadrien, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: With this month's set of prompts, I have constructed a story that is continuous (compared to previous monthly prompts) about the evolution of Luka and Adrien's relationship from best friends to lovers. Each week will see their relationship evolve a little more until they're cohabitating and possibly much more.I hope you enjoy.





	1. Boat/Yacht

 

He swore he wouldn’t lose it until after they’d taken down Hawk Moth. He wouldn’t break his promise, not to Ladybug. He couldn’t even though his mind screamed at the scene playing out. He wanted to curl up somewhere and forget this day ever happened. He wanted to forget these past two years hadn’t happened.

“Chat?”

He didn’t bother to answer. He couldn’t even if he’d wanted to. His mind remained locked on the knowledge they’d gained twenty minutes ago.

“Chat, talk to me,” Ladybug begged. Her hands ran through his hair and beckoned him to look at her.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t stand to see the censure in her eyes. No, he’d never be able to look at his partner again without extreme shame washing over him.

“Kitty, please. You’re scaring me.”

The heartbreak in her voice lured him as nothing else could.

His gaze had almost found hers when another voice spoke, much colder than he’d ever heard it before.

“Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. My son, the famous Chat Noir, can’t even handle the truth staring back at him. I don’t know why I even bothered.” His father sneered at him behind the mask of Hawk Moth.

Ladybug’s gaze returned to Chat’s as she whispered, “Adrien?”

“I’m sorry, Milady. I’ve failed you and Paris.”

She shook her head as she reached for him again. “You’ve done such thing, Kitty. You saved us all.”

“Hey, LB, why don’t you take him? Rena, Queen, and I can handle douchebag here.” Carapace rested his hand on her shoulder even his gaze took in Adrien’s wrecked features.

She nodded as she turned back to Adrien and whispered, “Come on, Kitty. I know somewhere safe.”

Twenty minutes later, Adrien landed with Ladybug still holding him close on a street near the Seine River. He barely noticed the boat docked nearby as she gently called Plagg to drop his transformation, knowing he wouldn’t be able to. He barely felt his transformation fade away, so lost in his numbing thoughts. He honestly didn’t care to be Adrien any longer, not after learning the truth about his father.

“Kitty, can you make it a little further?”

He nodded though he wasn’t sure what she planned to do.

When a tall guy emerged from the boat and approached them with some caution, it took Adrien longer than it should have to recognize the guy as Luka Couffaine, Juleka’s older brother and his fellow bandmate.

“Thanks, Luka.” Ladybug dragged Adrien closer until they could both make out the concern on Luka’s face. “He’s had a shock tonight. Can you watch him while I get his friends?”

“Yeah,” Luka said, his gaze going to Adrien and a frown marring his handsome face. How Adrien hadn’t noticed how good-looking Luka was before, he’d never know, but he noticed then as Luka took him from Ladybug’s grip.

Adrien resisted, not wanting to lose the one lifeline he’d had the past several years. He fought to keep her at his side, knowing deep down he wasn’t acting properly, but he found himself beyond caring. He didn’t want to lose her as he’d lost everything else in his life.

“Ladybug?” Luka asked, stilling beside the clearly distraught Agreste heir.

She looked down at Adrien and saw the fear he knew he couldn’t quite hide. With a soft smile, she leaned in close and whispered, “Don’t worry, Kitty. I won’t be gone long. I’m coming back with reinforcements, okay? You’ll see.”

He nodded though he still resisted her departure.

“Come inside, Adrien. You’re safe here.” Luka wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulders and walked beside the younger man. He stayed near as they boarded the Couffaine family boat and ushered Adrien into his room. “Can I get you anything?”

Adrien shook his head, sinking down onto Luka’s bed. No one could give him what he truly wanted, so he didn’t see the point in saying anything.

“Hey, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

The little control Adrien had left him as Luka’s words registered, laughter bubbling from him until he sounded hysterical. He couldn’t even stop himself as he continued to laugh until tears came unbidden and streamed down his cheeks. He was almost grateful Ladybug couldn’t see him then. He didn’t want her seeing him so vulnerable.

“Hey, hey, Adrien.” Luka’s hand rested on Adrien’s shoulder and brought a nice weight with it. The action calming Adrien as nothing else could at that moment. “Talk to me. I’m your friend, remember?”

“My father is Hawk Moth,” he whispered the words, almost afraid his father could overhear him. He feared the entire world could hear him as he spoke them aloud for the first time.

He thought he heard Luka curse at his admission, but he couldn’t be sure. He certainly couldn’t look at his new friend. If he did, he might see the hate and distrust in Luka for not seeing his father’s deception sooner. He couldn’t even say how he hadn’t seen it before.

“I can leave if you want. I’ll be fine, I swear.”

He stood to leave, but Luka shoved him gently back onto the bed.

“You’re not going anywhere. Do you honestly think I’d kick you out? Your father may be the biggest prick, but you’re not your father, Adrien.” Luka sat next to the younger man and wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulders, holding him loosely.

The gesture moved the blond more than he cared to admit as he sank into the embrace, drawing comfort from Luka’s presence.

“Consider Boat Couffaine your home whenever you need it. Got it?”

“Got it.”


	2. Clumsy

 

Luka stirred when soft voices carried closer to his room, picking up the anxious tone in Marinette’s as she spoke to Nino and maybe one other female. Without moving too much, he turned his head until he could peek down and see Adrien had yet to fall asleep, but the blond had remained quiet. Luka wondered if his presence was even helping the younger man but quickly dropped that thought as Marinette pushed through his hatch and tiptoed inside.

“How is he?” she asked, moving closer to the bed and dropping down to check Adrien herself. “Hey, Kitty, are you okay?”

“We’re all here for you, bro. Whatever you want to do, okay?” Nino crouched next to Marinette and reached out to touch his friend.

None of them expected Adrien to flinch as if he’d been burned.

“Oh, Kitty, I’m so, so sorry. I wish I could make this not be true for you.” Marinette’s eyes blurred with tears she refused to shed. However, her eyes noticed something she’d missed earlier. With a soft smile, she tilted her head and looked at Luka, whispering, “See if he’ll let you pet his hair.”

Luka stared at her, unsure if she was serious or not. He hadn’t expected something like that when she’d looked at him, but he couldn’t disappoint any of them. They’d trusted him to keep Adrien safe. If petting him helped, then he guessed it couldn’t hurt.

His fingers proved a little clumsy at first. He didn’t exactly have experience when it came to running his fingers through someone’s hair, especially another guy as downright handsome as the Agreste heir. He almost quit when he felt Adrien tense in his arms, wondering if he wasn’t pushing the younger man too far. He hated the thought and glanced over at Marinette for some sort of help.

She only nodded in encouragement, however, mentioning suggestions here and there.

It seemed to work, too, as the blond relaxed once again in Luka’s loose embrace. He caught Adrien’s eyes closing as Luka continued to thread his fingers through the blond locks. He even began lightly scraping scalp, eliciting a small noise.

His fingers stilled once again as he tried to understand the sound he heard.

“Luka, don’t stop,” Marinette whispered, almost urgently as Adrien began to stir again and resist everyone’s presence.

He was quick to restart his ministrations, not allowing the noises coming from Adrien to distract him again. It took him far longer to realize the younger man had begun purring, the rumbling almost vibrating the two of them as it grew steadily.

“That’s it, Kitty. Relax and try to sleep. Luka has you, okay? No one will harm you again.” She didn’t touch Adrien, but she did rest her hand on Luka’s as he made several brushes through the blond hair.

He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew it had to be something profound.

“Hey, Nette, are you staying here tonight?” Nino asked softly after some time had passed.

She looked over at Luka and Adrien, smiling softly as she saw her beloved partner finally sleeping. His purr still came out clear, but she didn’t think she’d need to worry about him again for the night.

“No, I think I’ll head home. Luka seems to have this under control.” She stood up and took Nino’s outreached hand, a gentle smile on her face. Before they left, she turned back to Luka and whispered, “Thank you, Luka, for everything.”

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave him?” Luka couldn’t help but voice his concern about the fragility of the young man in his arms.

“Yes, I know he’s perfectly safe here. He wouldn’t be purring if he wasn’t.”

Luka’s fingers slipped and struggled to regain their earlier momentum as her words clicked in his mind.

“Could it be?”  


	3. Band Practice

 

_A week later…_

 

Adrien approached the Couffaine boat with some trepidation. He hadn’t been back since that night his world had tilted on its axis. No, he’d been too embarrassed when he recalled how needy he’d been. He didn’t know what Luka would think of him as he’d clung to the older guy as if he’d lose touch with reality if they didn’t have some physical contact.

He knew he couldn’t avoid Luka forever, but he wanted more time before that first meeting again. However, their bandmates had decided differently, which was what brought him to the boat that day. They’d demanded he show up or face some serious consequences though they hadn’t said what those would be, per se. He’d just rather not find out, not after all he’d gone through with his father.

“Ah, there he is. Hey, Adrien, we’re so glad you could make it,” Rose said, waving and beaming at him as his foot connected with the boat’s siding.

“Uh, hey, guys. Sorry about flaking on you before.” He shot them a hesitant wave, keeping several feet of distance from them in case they demanded he leave. He wouldn’t blame them if they did after he’d disappeared on them.

“No, it’s okay. We were worried about you.” Rose met him at the side and wrapped her arms around him. “Luka’s been waiting for you. He’s in his room if you’d like to talk.”

“Thank you,” he murmured low enough the others couldn’t hear. “I’ll get Luka and then we can practice.” This came out louder as he eyed the small group making up their band.

“Take your time,” Juleka whispered, her eyes watching him and her lips smirking as if she knew something he didn’t.

Adrien smiled weakly as he took his time towards Luka’s room, unsure what to expect and fearing what he couldn’t quite anticipate from the other man.

Outside the correct door, he heard a quiet strumming of a guitar and felt the pull of the soft chords. With a quick knock, he pushed the door inward and took a hesitant step into the room. His gaze quickly found Luka sitting on his bed, completely immersed in the music he created.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” Luka said, his voice soft and welcoming. His words lost any edge as his eyes opened and sought out Adrien’s position in his room. “You doing okay?”

Unsure how to answer, Adrien shrugged his shoulders, sinking onto the bed. His hand crept up to his neck and rubbed, easing the tension he felt there.

“There’s no judgment here. You know that, right?”

Again, Adrien said nothing, simply nodded. He kept his eyes averted lest he see condemnation or disappointment in Luka’s.

A gentle hand gripped his chin and encouraged him to turn until his eyes met blue. A soft smile greeted him, causing his breath to hitch slightly as he waited for his friend’s next words.

“We’re friends. You can trust me, you know. Your secrets won’t go further than this room. Okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

Luka broke contact then and Adrien’s head fell to his chest.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to talk.” The words slipped past his lips before he realized he planned on saying them. With a frightened look, he glanced up and saw the soft smile still displayed just for him.

“That’s okay. Wanna listen to some music or watch a movie, then?”

“What about band practice?”

Luka’s smile grew wider as he glanced upward. “They used the ruse after all, huh? At least it got you here.” At Adrien’s confused stare, Luka continued, “We’ve been worried. There isn’t any practice today. Not unless you want it anyway.”

Adrien offered his own soft smile as he said in a low voice, “I think I’d rather just hang out here. Maybe watch a movie or listen to music. Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want.”

The afternoon sprinted into evening as the two friends lounged on Luka’s bed and watched movie after movie, sharing popcorn and sidelong glances. While neither was quite sure of the other yet, they felt that something big could be coming their way. They just had to remain open to the possibility.


	4. Dads

 

“Adrien? What are you doing here?” Luka called out as he spotted the blond modeling walking by his family’s houseboat. The distracted pace of Adrien’s walk alerted him to something being terribly wrong.

When the blond kept walking without acknowledging his presence, Luka dashed from his seat on the deck and hopped onto the street, chasing Adrien down before he could walk into oncoming traffic.

“Adrien, stop!” His hand clamped down on the younger man’s shoulder and pulled him back to safety. “Talk to me.”

Adrien shook his head and whispered, “Sorry. Guess I didn’t realize where I was.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Come on. Let’s get you something to drink. You look like you could use it.” Luka led Adrien back to the boat and settled him on a vacant spot before dashing down to the galley and retrieving some fruit juice for them to share.

Upon his return, he barely held back a groan as he found Adrien pacing the small bit of uncluttered space as if he needed to move or perish from inaction.

“Settle, man. Whatever it is, you’ll get through it, right? I’m here and so are your other friends. We’re not going to let you flounder, okay?”

Adrien nodded as he took one of the bottles of juice Luka offered and sat back down. He made no move to open it but did manage to roll the bottle between his hands as his mind went back to whatever occupied it.

“Okay, enough. Spill. What’s wrong?” Luka rested his hand on Adrien’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

“My father’s sentencing is today.”

Sitting next to the younger man, Luka’s hand stayed where it was as he waited for Adrien to speak again. He could feel the desperation practically vibrating under the blond’s skin.

It didn’t take long before Adrien obliged and began talking with no intention of stopping.

“I hate this. I hate him. He was a bastard and yet I’m the bad guy for not standing next to him as the dutiful son. Didn’t he ever once consider how I’d feel about him doing this? Why would I want him to become Hawk Moth?” Adrien paused, surprised by the words that escaped him. With a sheepish glance at Luka, he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Keep going if you need it.”

“I had to get away. I snuck out before the reporters showed up. I couldn’t face their questions. It’s still too much, you know? I just needed to get out.” He blew out a breath before he continued, “Marinette and Nino have been great, but they don’t get it. Their fathers are the best in the world probably. They don’t know what I’m dealing with. I can’t even tell them that because I don’t want to hurt their feelings, but I wished they’d back off a little.”

He stood up, dropping the bottle he’d previously held, and raked his fingers through his hair. He moved toward the port side and gazed out over the Seine River, not truly seeing it as he lost himself in contemplation.

Luka watched him for several moments before moving slowly toward him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. In a quiet voice, he said, “You know they care about you. They won’t mind if you told them you need some space. While I may not know exactly what you’re going through, I can attest to having a crappy father does indeed suck. I wish you didn’t have to go through this, Adrien, but you’re stronger than you think. You have friends who love you and people who’ll stand beside you. Don’t forget that. Lean on us, okay? Let us help when we can.”

Adrien kept his face staring at the water, but his gaze turned to meet Luka’s cool blue one. A soft smile finally appeared as he thanked Luka for his kind words and gentle reminder. Leaning against Luka’s slightly taller frame, the two stared at the water as it gently lapped against the boat and other vessels making their way through Paris.

Neither moved for an hour as they took comfort in each other’s presence, still unsure what kind of friends they were becoming but unwilling to change course at this point.

They didn’t pull apart until Adrien’s phone chimed with a message from Nathalie, asking he return home for the evening.

“Never forget you have a home here, too, if you want it.”

“Thank you, Luka, for everything.”


	5. Allergic

 

“Hey, kid, you’re not looking too good.” Plagg eyed his chosen with some trepidation and disgust as large, angry welts started covering the majority of Adrien’s body.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting the akuma to land me in a large pile of feathers within that warehouse either. Who stores feathers like that, anyway?” Adrien huffed as he tried hard to ignore the incessant itching of his skin. At least, he could be grateful he’d stopped sneezing after Marinette had tossed out her cure. He still couldn’t quite get over Marinette being Ladybug, but then, he still hadn’t gotten over how his father had been Hawk Moth with months having passed.

“Isn’t your friend’s boat nearby?” Plagg asked, seeking his favorite hiding spot in Adrien’s overshirt.

“Yeah, it is. Hopefully, he won’t mind some company.”

Plagg snickered at that, wondering how clueless his chosen could be even after all their years together. “I’m sure he won’t mind, kid.”

Within minutes, Adrien reached the Couffaine family boat and boarded, knowing Anarka didn’t mind her children’s friends dropping by. He still called out a greeting after his years of stringent upbringing and smiled when Luka appeared a moment later.

However, Luka’s smile died as he spied the hives on Adrien’s skin and quickly pulled the younger man to his room.

“Jules, I need calamine quick,” he yelled out as they passed her room.

Inside Luka’s room, he closed the door and told Adrien to remove his clothing. At Adrien’s incredulous stare, Luka barely blushed at the implication in his words as he added, “You can’t be comfortable. Now, undress and we’ll have you covered in pink stuff to stop the itching in no time.”

He waited until Adrien finally complied before moving toward his door, easing it open the tiniest bit and calling out for Juleka again, only to have her appear before him with the bottle of calamine and cotton balls.

“Thank you, Jules,” he said quietly as he eased the door closed again.

Seeing Adrien undressed to his underwear would be quite the sight, but Luka had a mission, telling the younger man to lie down so he could treat his back first.

“You don’t have to do this, you know?”

Luka didn’t say anything for a moment as he applied a liberal coating over the worst of the glowing welts on the model’s back.

“I’m sorry I keep coming to you with my problems. I’m sure Marinette could have handled this, but your home was closer.” Adrien’s words came out hesitantly, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. He hated putting Luka out like this, not wanting any of his friends to believe he was such a needy creature as he seemed to be proving with the man rubbing lotion on his back.

Luka chuckled at this, saying, “You might be her kitty, but I’m sure Nino might have something to say if he caught you undressed like this in her room. Besides, I’m happy you came to me. It gives me a chance to spend time with you. Though, I’ll admit I wasn’t quite picturing this.”

Adrien blushed at Luka’s admission, but he shot the other guy a smile as he glanced over his shoulder. His breath caught slightly at their eyes meeting, swearing he could see something in the depths of Luka’s eyes. He was almost too afraid to acknowledge what it was. It could change everything between them, and he was a little too gun-shy from his father’s big reveal to do something about it.

After half an hour, Luka finally sat back, satisfied he’d gotten the majority of the welts covered in the anti-itch medication. Standing, he promised to return momentarily with some allergy tablets and something to drink for Adrien.

Adrien thanked him and settled as best he could with the pink stuff coating him. He prayed he didn’t make a mess on Luka’s sheets though he’d easily agree to replace them if it came down to it. He had plenty of money from his trust fund and years of modeling. It’s not like he’d lack for anything of monetary value throughout the rest of his life.

“Hey, that’s quite the serious face.” Luka handed him the allergy tablets and a cup of water. “You wanna talk about it.”

“I’m actually tired of talking. How about we watch a movie or something?”

Luka smiled at him and pulled out his guitar, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been working on a new song. I wouldn’t mind someone’s opinion if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, let’s do that. Play for me.” Adrien folded his arms and rested his head on top, his eyes watching Luka as the other guy set up and began to strum the strings, looking for the right starting chord.

The allergy medicine soon took effect and pulled Adrien into a light sleep, leaving a happy Luka to watch over him. He didn’t even mind the younger man didn’t make it through his song. No, there would plenty of time for that later when Adrien felt better.


	6. Photoshoot

 

Adrien smiled as his gaze traveled over his friends and bandmates as they prepared for the photo shoot he’d arranged for the band. He’d meant it when he’d told them he owed them for the past few months. He hadn’t meant to be terribly selfish, but he’d been thrust into a world of chaos as he learned his new routine sans his father’s constant influence.

His smile faltered for a moment as he considered how much influence his father still retained despite incarceration. He still fought the claustrophobic feeling he’d never escape his father’s grasp. He almost considered running away with each passing day. However, he never did. No, he had friends and they counted on him. They trusted and loved him. Their anchor of support kept him feeling adrift.

His gaze settled on Luka. His newest and closest friend, outside Marinette and Nino. He knew he owed a debt to Luka for all he’d done. He could only hope to repay it within his lifetime, which is how the photo shoot came to be.

“Adrien, get over here. Vincent’s ready to go,” Rose called from across the deck.

“Coming.” He hurried over to the group and soon settled behind his keyboard, allowing his years of modeling to take over.

Flash after flash, Vincent took shot after shot of the group in various positions and poses. He had them with their instruments and without. He would change up their dynamic until he became completely satisfied with the photos he produced for them.

After thirty minutes had elapsed, he finally called an end to the shoot, declaring it a great success for the band and his hard-working crew.

“Adrien, come.” He shouted above the den near the Couffaine houseboat. “Luka, you come, too.”

When both young men joined him, he pulled his camera up for them to view the photos he’d taken, smiling at the results he’d garnered for them. With each photo, he showed them how well the band looked though he couldn’t quite keep the grin from his face. It bloomed when he came to the ones he really wanted them to see.

“Ah, love. It’s an amazing thing, no?” His question followed the first photo he’d taken of Luka and Adrien together.

Adrien felt a warm blush rush over his cheeks. He hadn’t thought anyone noticed the attraction he felt for Luka. However, Vincent’s words unveiled his conflicted emotions quite well.

Barely daring to glance at Luka, he wondered how the older teenager felt about them being lumped together as a couple. He never wanted anyone to feel obligated to him, especially Luka. They were still working on becoming best friends, which proved easier each day, but he knew they weren’t ready for any discussions of something more.

In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted beyond friendship. He’d never been in a long-term relationship with anyone besides his superhero partner, but that wasn’t the same. No, definitely not the same. He’d die for her, sure, but he realized he wasn’t in love with her as he once proclaimed to be. Besides, she had a relationship, one she clearly flourished in as far as he could see.

“We certainly are striking,” Luka said, his gaze finding Adrien’s over Vincent. He smiled even as he winked, sending Adrien into a near panic as he wondered at the possibilities of that wink. “I’d love a few copies of this one, Vincent, if you wouldn’t mind. What about you, Adrien? See anything you like?”

The blush seared his cheeks and licked at the tips of his ears as he worked to focus on Vincent’s photos. He did his best to pick out two or three he wanted along with the ones for the band. He would never be sure how he got through those final minutes in both their company as their selections were made and Vincent packed up before bidding them a good day.

Much later, Adrien would relive that day and those moments over and over, much to the chagrin and annoyance of Plagg.

“Boy, kid, do you have it bad!” He scoffed before trailing off to find his stash of camembert.


	7. Gentle

 

“Okay, little stowaway, what should I name you?” Luka held the small black kitten to his chest as he searched for some bedding for his latest find.

A tap on his door interrupted him, causing him to glance at this newest intruder.

His lips settled into a welcoming smile as Adrien’s head popped around the door.

“I hope I’m not bothering you.” The blond stood in the doorway, waiting for Luka’s invitation into his room.

“Not at all. Come in. You can keep this little girl company while I get her some food.” Luka held out the kitten for Adrien to take, his smile growing bigger as the younger man took her with the widest eyes he’d ever seen.

“What’s her name?”

“She doesn’t have one yet. I just found her this morning.” He sifted through his things until he found an old blanket, setting it up in a cardboard box he’d been meaning to toss.

“Hey, kitty, you look just like Chat Noir. Well, you’re cuter than him but still.” Adrien nuzzled the kitten, earning a purr from her. “He definitely doesn’t have these cute white socks like you or this almost silver star on your chest. He’d be downright envious if he saw you.”

Luka couldn’t help but watch as Adrien fawned over the kitten, talking to her like she understood him completely. He wondered how such a loving and sweet guy could come from such an incredible jerk as Gabriel Agreste. He almost wanted to punch the fashion icon for harming his son though he also wanted to hug him. If it weren’t for Gabriel’s harshness toward Adrien’s upbringing, he wondered if Adrien would take others for granted like his father. He sincerely hoped not, even doubted such a thought.

No, Adrien was nothing like Gabriel, which only made Luka’s attraction to the model harder to withstand.

“You know what? Why don’t you name her? It’s gotta be better than my idea anyway.”

“Are you sure? She’s your kitten after all.”

Luka laughed, knowing full well the kitten wouldn’t give two cents to be near him when she had Adrien doting on her. “Really, it’s cool. Name her whatever you think works.”

He watched as Adrien lifted the kitten until they stared at one another, seeing the wheels turning in the younger man’s mind as he produced the perfect name.

“I think you’d make a perfect Joli Chaton. Joli, for short.”

Luka smiled. “What? You don’t like Chat Noire.”

“No, we already have one of those. Besides, she’s too pretty to be named after that tomcat.”

“Really?” Luka chuckled. He moved toward his door, hoping Adrien didn’t know how adorable he was at that moment, especially as he denigrated his superhero persona. If only the model knew the effect he had on Luka’s sanity half the time, he wouldn’t call himself a tomcat. “I don’t know. I think Chat Noir’s kinda awesome. I certainly find his eyes mesmerizing.”

With that, he ducked out of his room and headed to the galley for some snacks to share with his newest bunkmate and their guest.

Upon his return, he found Adrien watching him closely.

At his quirked brow, Adrien asked, “You really like Chat’s eyes?”

“Yeah, I do. I also love the blond mop he calls hair. It begs for some good petting, doesn’t it? I wonder if he purrs when you find the right spot.” He shot a look at his friend and bit back a smile at the fierce blush creeping along Adrien’s cheeks. Oh, how he loved playing this game. He just hoped he didn’t reveal how much he knew before he had planned. He wanted the chance to knock Adrien for a complete loop when the time came.

“So, um, Joli looks like she needs something. Maybe I should go and get it for her.”

Luka smiled as he realized how much his words had affected his friend. “Oh, I think Joli’s just fine. I have some food for her and snacks for us. You wanna stay for a while. You can always play with Joli some more before you need to go.”

“Yeah, okay. Um, that sounds good. I’ll play with Joli.”

Adrien’s discomfort softened Luka enough to stop his teasing. Taking Joli from Adrien’s limp hands, he set her next to the bowls he’d prepared for her and sat next to the model to watch her eat and settle in.

“You know she might want some toys to play with. You think you could pick some up and bring them on your next visit?”

The blond latched onto the excuse and smiled at Luka, grateful for the change in subject.

“Yeah, I can definitely do that. I’ll order some tonight for her.”

“That’d be great.”


	8. Jagged Stone

 

Posters had gone up almost overnight. Everywhere anyone turned, they saw the larger-than-life image of Jagged Stone and his surprise concert. One night only in Paris and everyone wanted tickets, not to mention backstage passes to meet the rock legend.

Adrien wondered how much his friends would dislike them if they learned he’d gotten two, prized passes. He’d thought about taking Marinette since she loved the Rockstar as much as he did, even designing the beloved artist’s album a couple years back and his shades, which he’d refused to remove whenever he came to Paris. He’d changed his mind when he heard she’d gotten a personal pass for her and a plus one from Jagged himself.

He then thought about inviting Alya or Chloe, but they had plans during the concert and quickly begged off any other engagements.

So, without really considering another alternative, he sought out the other fan he knew, walking up to the Couffaine houseboat.

“Adrien, what you up to?” Luka asked from his favorite spot on deck.

“Came to see you actually.”

“Well, that’s always a nice welcome.”

Luka shot him a smile, which caused his heart rate to increase as he neared the guitarist. He couldn’t imagine what a full-blown smile might do to his blood pressure, but he felt sure he’d find out soon enough.

“So, listen, you like Jagged Stone, right?”

“Well, yeah, who doesn’t?” Luka barely glanced up from his guitar as he tuned a few strings. “I’d almost kill to get a ticket to his concert tonight.”

“Really?” Adrien’s lips morphed into a mischievous grin as he asked, “So, what would you do if you got your hands on a backstage pass?”

Luka looked up this time, his eyes never wavering as they searched Adrien’s for any hints of what Adrien could only guess at.

“You better not be messing with me. I swear, Adrien, it won’t end well for you.”

Adrien’s grin widened as he pulled the passes from his pocket and waved them for Luka to see.

“Well, then, it’s a good thing I’m not messing around. Care to join me for an awesome concert tonight?”

Not only did the night pass with a lot of shared memories for the two of them. They also gained several gifts from the classic Rockstar that they’d sooner die than lose.

One of Adrien’s fondest memories would be watching Luka and Jagged play together as they sang one of the rockstar's latest songs. He’d pulled out his phone and recorded the entire session between them, hoping Luka might like an early gift to forever remember their night.

Later that evening, Luka surprised Adrien with a hug, thanking him for the amazing night they shared. When Adrien looked into the guitarist’s cool blue eyes, he almost hoped they might share more than a hug, but it wasn’t meant to be. He couldn’t quite hide the disappointment though he knew he shouldn’t be wishing for something with Luka, knowing his father’s wrath upon learning of their changing relationship.

However, thoughts of Luka’s lips on his would haunt him most of the night and well into the next day, but he dealt with it the way he always did. He’d pined for Ladybug for years. He could pine for Luka, too. Maybe this time, though, something could work out in his favor.


	9. Style Swap

 

“Sorry, I’m late. I made it. I finally made it,” Marinette called as she walked onto the Couffaine boat with a couple garment bags in hand.

“You’re fine. We’re still waiting on Adrien to get here,” Luka said, reaching out for the bags she carried, hoping his was one of them. He’d been looking forward to this event for longer than he cared to admit.

She smiled as she caught his almost anxious look, holding out the bag he wanted.

He returned her smile and disappeared below after thanking her for being such a sweetheart about designing his costume for the night.

“You’re welcome. I had a lot of fun. I’m sure you’ll knock Adrien’s socks off, too. He definitely won’t know what hit him.” She followed him below, intent on ensuring the hems and everything else fit him to perfection.

“We’re not that close, Marinette. You know that.” His eyes slid away even as the beginnings of a blush bloomed across his cheeks.

“I do, but I also know you want that closeness. I think Adrien does, too. He’s just not there yet. Be patient though. He’s worth the wait.” She winked up at him before turning to the small mirror in his room and checking her own costume she’d created in honor of her favorite guy, Carapace.

Luka slipped into the bathroom next to his room, pulling the suit on with ease. He smiled as he donned the mask and headband, loving how well Marinette had captured the hero he intended to surprise. Satisfied, he beckoned her inside and allowed her to check him over.

“Hey, guys, where are you?” Adrien called out. Nino soon voiced the question as well.

“Stay here. I’ll send our sweet sun child down to you.” Marinette left the bathroom and called out to Nino and Adrien. When they’d met up with her, she spoke loud enough for Luka to overhear her. “Adrien, Luka says you can change in his room. He’ll meet you there in two minutes, okay?”

“Thanks, Mari.”

Footsteps passed by the bathroom, echoing off the walls as Adrien walked toward Luka’s room as she’d indicated while other steps moved away, presumably Marinette’s and Nino’s.

Luka sent a silent prayer of thanks her way, glad she’d caught his interest in her friend and partner. She’d even given her blessing for him to pursue Adrien if Adrien reciprocated his feelings. He certainly hoped to find out within the next few minutes.

Two minutes could last a lifetime when one held so much pent-up anticipation as Luka at that moment.

When he finally emerged and stepped into his room, he almost forgot how to breathe. He’d known Adrien planned on dressing up in some of Luka’s old clothing, but he hadn’t been prepared. No, he hadn’t expected to fall hard for the sight before him as Adrien wore the clothing as if they belonged on him forever.

Thankfully, Adrien hadn’t noticed his arrival, giving him enough time to breathe in and out. He needed those extra moments, or he’d risk forgetting himself and smothering the younger man with his affection.

Feeling a little calmer after several deep breaths, he turned on his most charming smile and whispered the words he’d rehearsed all day, “Don’t you look pawsitively handsome?”

“Haha, Luka. You know these clothes look better on you,” Adrien said, turning as spoke. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Luka, his mouth hanging open some.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Luka moved the few feet separating them, lifting his hand to gently close Adrien’s mouth. “So, does this alley cat pass your typical standards, Chat Noir?”

Adrien almost looked a little green under the violent red staining his cheeks.

Concerned, Luka dropped his façade and touched Adrien’s cheek with tenderness. In a whisper, he asked, “Hey, are you okay?”

“When did you find out? How did you find out?” Adrien’s words came out raspier than he probably wanted.

Luka didn’t mind though as he smiled softly. In the same hushed tone, he said, “The night you defeated Hawk Moth. You purred when I touched you. I thought it a little weird at first, but then, Marinette called you Kitty. It just kinda clicked from there.”

He debated adding any more to his confession but then decided to go for broke. “Once I had you figured out, it wasn’t hard to realize your other teammates, especially Ladybug.”

“Holy cats, this isn’t good. Does Marinette know you know?”

“Yes, she does. She’s fine with it.” At Adrien’s dubious look, Luka added, “Honestly, she is. Who do you think made me this costume?”

“Okay, okay, this is okay. I, um, I think I’m a little bit shocked though. You’ve known for months, then?” At Luka’s nod, he continued, “Why not say something sooner?”

“And ruin this surprise for you? Never.”

Adrien fell silent as he continued to puzzle through all he’d learned. When he finally surfaced again, he dared to ask, “You really thought my purring was weird?”

Luka smiled at the frown marring the blond before him. “It surprised me, I’ll admit, but no, it’s not weird. I find it rather soothing. I, um, I wouldn’t mind hearing it again sometime.”

This time, Adrien’s blush covered most of his body from the tips of his ears to face and neck to further down his chest. He spluttered several times but never quite figured out a good response.

Saving him the effort, Luka held out his hand for Adrien to take and whispered, “Hey, we have a party to attend. Better we’re not late. I’ve heard the horror stories about the mayor’s daughter.”

With that, the two joined their friends on deck and walked toward the waiting cars. Adrien never quite found his footing again that night as Luka kept up his teasing with cat puns and Chat-isms that drove the real Chat a little love-crazy.

Luka regretted nothing.


	10. Song in Your Heart

 

A tapping on his window broke him from his lonely thoughts.

“Come on, Catman. Suit up. We gotta meet the others,” Carapace said on the other side of the glass. “Ladybug has a surprise for you.”

“If you insist.” Adrien called Plagg to transform him before he opened his window and vaulted after the turtle-themed hero.

He hadn’t a clue what Ladybug could have done for him, but he never turned down a gift from his partner. He’d learned long ago how amazing her gifts were, and he’d be a fool to miss out on one.

As they traveled through the city, Adrien began to wonder as Carapace led him away from their usual haunts. He couldn’t imagine what was going on, but he trusted his friends. They hadn’t steered him wrong yet.

A few blocks later, Carapace dropped to street-level and rounded a small corner before coming to a stop.

Adrien stopped a few feet behind and stared at the scene displayed in front of him.

Ladybug helped with setting up the keyboard Adrien usually played with his band while Luka stood to the side with his guitar strapped to his shoulder. Between them sat a small table set with something akin to a cheesy romance movie with candles lit and gleaming dishes set to perfection.

“What’s going on?” he asked, coming to stand beside Carapace.

“Oh, Kitty, you’re here.” Ladybug walked over to him and grabbed his arm, tugging him to the table. “Luka wanted to surprise you with this dinner. I admit I may have gone a little overboard with helping.”

She smiled up at him as she continued to pull him closer, pushing him down into the nearest chair. With a little flourish, she pulled out a basket and started pulling out food she’d gotten for the two men to share. When she had everything set to her standards, she practically skipped over to Carapace’s side.

“Now, we’ll make sure no one bothers you here.” With a wave her hand, she called back, “Have fun, you two.”

Carapace saluted and took off after Ladybug, leaving Adrien a little dazed by it all.

“Sorry about that. I asked for Marinette’s help. I just hadn’t counted on how enthusiastic she’d be about it.” Luka didn’t quite meet Adrien’s eyes as he spoke, causing Adrien to wonder what he should say in return. He still hadn’t a clue what exactly was happening himself.

“Maribug always means well.” He offered, his own gaze sliding down to his plate, which she’d piled with food. Figuring it the best place to start, he dared a peek at Luka and whispered, “Maybe we can eat before her efforts go to waste. You can fill me in then.”

Luka smiled as he met Adrien’s gaze. “That suit looks great on you, Kitty. It definitely looks better on you than me.”

Adrien blushed. The heat rose up his neck to cover his face and even singe the tips of his ears.

“I don’t know about that.” Adrien’s confession surprised him enough to blush even harder, his eyes staying focused on his plate.

Luka’s hand on his forced him to look up. When he caught Luka’s softened gaze, the tension eased from his body.

“Look, Adrien, I know there’s something building here. I like you a lot, but I’m not going to rush you, okay? Always know you’ll have me whether anything happens or not.” Luka’s hand tightened on Adrien’s for a moment before he pulled away and began to nibble at the food Marinette had set up for them.

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered, settling enough to begin eating as well.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate and enjoyed the scenery about them. Despite being on the street, they hadn’t been bothered by any passersby, which Adrien had to admit was nice for a change.

Soon though, their meal ended and Luka stood to pick up his guitar. With a few strums of the strings, he began to play a lovely melody that had Adrien leaning closer, lost in the music Luka could create without effort.

As the song came to an end, Adrien whispered, “That was nice. Do you have a name for it?”

“Yeah, it’s called _The Song in My Heart_.” He looked at the blond for several moments before he finally admitted, “It’s what I feel when you’re around.”

Not wanting to leave their evening without giving something back to Luka, Adrien recalled the keyboard Marinette had set up. He stood and moved behind the keys, turning the board on and finding his position.

With a few misplaced notes, he soon created a melody equal to Luka’s earlier one. His gaze kept straying to Luka’s as he continued with the song he played, wondering if the guitarist knew how Adrien felt. He sure hoped so as he brought the song to an end a couple minutes later.

Rather than say anything, Luka resumed strumming his guitar and nodding at Adrien to join him in.

Much to Adrien’s amazement, their songs blended well, causing him to wonder if maybe they could have a future together after all.


	11. Jealousy

 

Seeing Adrien surrounded by his adoring fans hadn’t bothered Luka until recently. His gaze swept over the several young ladies as they fawned over the blond model. While he knew Adrien was a sweet guy, he also knew some of those ladies could take their hero worship a bit far. He could only imagine what those same women would do if they knew Adrien’s secret identity as Chat.

“You’re glaring awfully hard there,” Marinette said, her tone teasing as she came to stand next to him. Her gaze followed his, understanding dawning on her features. “It’s not easy, is it? He’s too good looking by half. You should know he doesn’t look at anyone the way he looks at you.”

This startled Luka, his eyes jumping to hers as if seeking confirmation.

Her smile told him everything he needed to know.

“You’re sure?”

She nodded, her smile growing wider. “Oh, yeah. A year ago, I would have been thrilled if he looked at me like he does you.”

“What changed?”

Her smile softened as she whispered, “Nino happened.” She shook her head and looked at him. “Treat him well, Luka. He deserves someone who can make him happy. So do you.”

She moved away from him, giving him mere moments alone before Adrien came to his side with a questioning glance of his own.

“You know she’s dating Nino, right?” Adrien asked, only partially teasing.

“Yeah, I know.” Luka turned back to Adrien with a genuine smile as he added, “Besides, I already have my eyes set on someone else.”

“You do?” Adrien looked at Luka with a teasing glint. “Anyone I know?”

“Hmm, maybe. He’s definitely a cool cat.” Luka couldn’t help himself as he noted the blush tinging Adrien’s cheeks. He’d realized after their dinner a week ago that Adrien could flirt and tease as Chat and even himself, but he hadn’t a clue what to do when someone else reciprocated. “He’s got model material written all over him. All the ladies love him. Some guys, too.”

It took several moments for Adrien to say anything.

“Must be quite the catch, huh?” His gaze shifted a little even as his teasing tone wavered the slightest bit.

“Enough to make the rest of us jealous, that’s for sure.”

“Jealous?”

“Well, yeah, he gets a lot of attention. I sometimes wonder if maybe he won’t find someone else eventually he likes better.” Luka cursed the vulnerability that leaked into his voice as he spoke, but his doubts and jealousy from earlier had crept up on him.

“I doubt that’s possible.” Adrien offered him a sincere smile. He leaned a little into Luka’s space, dropping his voice to a whisper, “Besides, I hear your guy’s into guitarists. I don’t think he’ll be straying anytime soon.”

This time, Luka blushed as Adrien sent him a saucy wink and sauntered to join the others on the boat.

Luka smiled as he realized the challenge Adrien presented, ready to give Adrien a little taste of his own flirty medicine.


	12. You're Cute!

 

Luka stared at the text he’d gotten from Adrien and quickly excused himself from his group at school. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it as he rushed through the streets, heading for his family’s boathouse.

Checking the time Adrien sent the text, he grimaced, hoping the model wouldn’t hate him for being so late. He hadn’t heard his phone when he’d made plans to work with his group on their latest project for school.

Besides, he’d been sure Adrien had gone to school, having sent a text to him that morning. He wondered what could have happened in the hours since that last text.

He tossed his bag on the upper deck as he jumped abroad, barely saying hello to his sister and her girlfriend as he raced to his room, hoping to find Adrien well. In his haste, he didn’t see the blond curled up on the old sofa his mother kept in the main room below deck.

Finding his room empty, he retraced his steps and smiled upon finding Adrien asleep with Joli sleeping comfortably on the overshirt Adrien favored, softly purring in her contented state.

He dropped to a crouch next to the sofa and ran his fingers lightly through the younger man’s hair.

“He’s fine,” Juleka whispered as she leaned over him.

“What happened?” Luka’s gaze never left Adrien though he kept his voice low.

“Reporters swarmed him at school today. We did the best we could, but they still got too close. Marinette asked if he could come here. I said yes.”

“Thank you, sis.” He held out his hand for her, squeezing hers in gratitude before his whole being focused on the blond sleeping. “He didn’t deserve that.”

“No, he didn’t, but he does deserve you.” Juleka sent her brother a knowing wink even as she moved toward the upper deck where Rose waited for her.

Luka stayed near Adrien for the next few hours, pulling out his schoolwork and quickly finishing it. His gaze never quite lost sight of the blond as he continued to work on other projects.

When Adrien finally stirred, Luka watched him closely, searching for any signs he might be needed.

Adrien ran his hand over his eyes though he took care as Joli didn’t stir with him, too content with her position on his side. The smile he gave her melted Luka’s heart even more as he continued to watch him. As Adrien glanced around the room, he soon spotted Luka and muttered, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked too cute with Joli. I wasn’t about to disturb you. Besides, I know how to keep busy.” Luka tempered his words with a teasing grin, reaching for his guitar sitting next to him and pulling it into his lap. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Adrien shook his head. “Can you play me a song instead?”

Luka smiled and began to strum his guitar, soon playing a song he’d been working on the past few weeks. The chords were familiar, almost like a second skin, as they wrapped around the two sitting across from each other. They pulled them closer though they didn’t move physically.

When the last note faded, Adrien whispered, “Thank you for being you.”

“Anytime.”


	13. Secret

 

“Well, long time, no see, Kitty. You’ve been keeping busy, huh?” Marinette asked as she sank next to Adrien on the steps outside their school.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“So, have I been stood up because of something or someone?” She sent him a teasing wink, nudging his shoulder. She didn’t really need his answer as she whispered, “How are things going with Luka?”

“We’re friends, Mari. That’s it.” He sighed, working to control his rising frustration. “It’s all we can be.”

“What do you mean?” Her hand touched his shoulder.

“My father would find some way to tear us apart. No way his son likes guys.” He refused to look at her as his frustration took over. He didn’t want to see the pity in her eyes.

He hadn’t expected her anger though.

“Adrien Agreste, you are one of the best superheroes in Paris. You are an amazing guy with or without your mask. You have no reason to fear your father any longer. He can’t hurt you. Even if he tried or succeeded at first, you have a team who’d come after him. We’d get you back.” Her eyes flashed as she spoke. In a softer voice, she continued, “You can’t help who you care about. You know that, right? If you like Luka, you should tell him. Give him a chance, a choice in this, too. Don’t decide for him, okay?”

“Thank you, Mari.” His gaze found hers, hoping she could read the sincerity there. “I needed that, I think. I’ll talk to him soon. I promise.”

“Good. Now, let’s get to class before we’re late.” She stood and held out her hand to help him up as well.

Together, they walked toward their first class, meeting up with Nino and Alya.

Marinette pressed a soft kiss on Nino’s cheek as she sat next to him.

Adrien realized he wanted that with Luka. He wanted it bad.

 

00000

 

Later that day, Adrien walked into Luka’s room with a soft knock to alert his presence. He smiled at the guitarist as he sank on the bed across from him, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

“What’s up? Something’s off about you.”

Luka watched Adrien for a few moments. When Adrien’s fidgeting got too bad, he grabbed the model’s hands and held them in his own.

“Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can tell me anything.”

Adrien’s gaze bounced around Luka’s room, working to build his courage before it came back to meet Luka’s once again.

“I like you.”

Luka chuckled. “I like you, too, Adrien.”

The blond shook his head, sighing. “No, I mean, I really like you. A lot, actually.”

Luka didn’t laugh though he still smiled. In fact, his smile actually seemed warmer as he gazed at the young man before him.

When he had Adrien’s attention, he offered his own confession. “I really like you, too. A lot.”

Adrien couldn’t speak. He hadn’t quite expected Luka to feel the same way about him. He didn’t know how to proceed as he still had more fears about his father than he cared to admit. He couldn’t let Luka get hurt because of him. He just didn’t know where that left them.

Luka broke the silence, asking, “So, what should we do about all this mutual liking?”

Adrien tried to stifle the laugh that threatened to burst from him. He didn’t quite succeed though it did break the tension building in him.

“I don’t know. My father won’t be happy. He still has a long reach even from prison.”

“Your father doesn’t scare me, Adrien.”

“Yeah, but he should. He’s a hard man, and he’s vindictive. He’ll do something if he discovers you’re the one I’m interested in.”

Luka thought a moment. “Then, I guess we’ll have to make sure he doesn’t find out.”

Adrien gasped at this. “I don’t want more secrets. It’s not fair to either of us to hide whatever we have. I can’t ask you to do that. I won’t.”

“You’re not. I’m offering. If you want us together, then let’s be together. If you want our status quiet, then I can work with that. All I want is you.”

Adrien’s mind whirled with this new information. He wanted to toss his fears aside and accept what Luka offered him, but he couldn’t. He’d seen what his father could do. It frightened him.

He sighed again, this time in resignation. He couldn’t accept what Luka offered. Not yet.

“I’m sorry, Luka. I’m just not ready.”

He expected the guitarist to be angry or at least somewhat peeved at him for backing away.

He didn’t expect the soft smile that greeted him as Luka whispered, “Then, I’ll wait until you are. You’re worth waiting for, Adrien. Don’t ever believe otherwise.”


	14. Serenade

 

“Hey, guys, I need a favor,” Rose said, walking into Luka’s room where he and Adrien sat watching a movie.

“What’s up?” Luka asked.

“I was reading about this American holiday. It’s called Sweetest Day. It’s sound so cute and romantic. I was hoping you guys could help me surprise Juleka with dinner and some serenading music.” She pouted her bottom lip and tucked her hands under her chin. “Please? Pretty please?”

Luka glanced at Adrien, who shrugged and nodded. A small smile graced the younger man’s face as his romantic heart leaned toward helping out their friend.

Luka nodded, sending Rose into a loud squeal.

She rushed forward and hugged them both with loud profusions of her gratitude.

What they hadn’t counted on was Rose telling a few others, who’d jumped on board as well, wanting him and Adrien playing for them as well.

 

00000

 

Two weeks later, the guys set up their small amount of equipment on the upper deck while Rose and Nino hurried to set up some tables on the street. Candles, plates, and roses in bud vases soon followed simple white tablecloths. A picnic basket lay nearby with the food they’d ordered from Marinette’s favorite Italian restaurant.

Alya arrived moments later, coming up to the guys as they finished setting up.

“Hey, I made it.” She wiped her brow as if she’d doubted her ability to get there. “So, what do you guys think of all this? Seems something up your alley, Adrien.”

“It’s sweet.” He checked his keyboard a final time, hoping he wouldn’t have to watch the others share moments he so desperately wanted with the guitarist next to him. “I’m still a bigger fan of Valentine’s Day though.”

“I bet you are, Sunshine.” She tossed him a wink before turning toward the microphone and testing its sound. She had no intention of using subpar equipment when she sang for her friends.

Luka took the opportunity and leaned close enough to whisper, “I’ll have to remember that in a few months. Should you change your mind, that is.”

Adrien glanced up, a little shocked by the flirty tone in Luka’s voice. He hadn’t quite expected it since they’d slowed down considerably as friends, hanging out on fewer occasions. While he wanted more time with Luka, it hurt he couldn’t allow himself to have what he really wanted. He wanted Luka.

“Just so you know, these songs are dedicated to you tonight.” Luka shot him a wink, too, before moving into position for the night’s festivities.

Adrien didn’t know how he managed to play the first couple songs as his mind whirled with the information he’d gotten.

Luka was playing for him.

The thought repeated over and over in his mind.

Warm color suffused his cheeks as butterflies fluttered. His heart rate increased and he missed a few notes.

By the end of the evening, he felt well and truly serenaded by the guitarist, whose eyes never stopped glancing in his direction. They watched him the entire evening, keeping him well aware of the attraction they shared.

He felt their magnetic pull even as he tried desperately to fight it.

He failed miserably as his own gaze kept straying to them.

They promised him everything he ever wanted.

Love. Safety. Happiness. Home.

He wanted them more than anything, but he couldn’t reach out.

Not yet.

He needed more time.

 

00000

 

Luka felt the insecurity and fear in Adrien. He could see it as the emotions vibrated off the blond’s skin.

Changing the song he played after Alya’s last words fell away, Luka strummed the notes of the song he’d written for Adrien long before he realized the attraction he felt for the younger man. Not wanting to frighten the blond, he closed his cool blue eyes and focused on the music as he hit each chord with the right touch, the right emotion.

He continued to play while the others fell silent, their gazes watchful.

Wanting to ease some of Adrien’s tension, Luka shifted until he stood in front of their friends, blocking their view of his crush. He didn’t want their gazes scaring him more as Luka poured his heart into the notes he struck from memory. No, he wanted Adrien’s focus on him and him alone.

_Don’t be frightened. Don’t be afraid to reach for what you want. I’m scared, too, but I’m standing here, waiting for you. You’re the one I’ve dreamed about. You’re the one I want. Don’t let this slip away without giving it your best shot. Please, Adrien. Don’t walk away from this._

The silent words sang through his mind as the notes filled the air around them, enveloping them.

He wanted to forget their friends existed, focusing on the amazing guy in front of him.

He succeeded, allowing the music to push all other thoughts from his mind. His mind’s eye saw Adrien and how wonderful they could be. He wanted that chance with him, to show him they could be amazing together.

When he played the last note and it faded, he opened his eyes, fighting back a gasp of breath.

Applause sounded behind him, but he ignored it.

Adrien’s eyes had widened in wonder though Luka could still feel the fear within the blond.

He reached out to touch him, to reassure him, but he only touched air.

Adrien had disappeared, running into the night without saying a word.

No one saw the glowing green eyes on the rooftop across the street, watching as their friends comforted Luka. No one saw the tears streaming down his face as he berated himself a coward of the worst kind. No one knew the pain he’d felt when he’d run away, knowing he’d lost his chance for happiness.


	15. Rooftops

 

Seven days, twenty-two hours, and seventeen minutes.

Adrien hated he knew the exact time since he’d last seen Luka.

Time haunted him the longer he stayed away. He wanted to go back. He wanted to talk to Luka. Explain himself.

He didn’t. He couldn’t. He hated his cowardice, but he doubted it’d end any time soon.

So, he kept track of time. He could do that.

His mind taunted him daily as he took his evening run. His once secure peace, running across the rooftops of Paris, had been invaded by his thoughts. Luka never strayed far from those thoughts despite Adrien’s best efforts to push the guitarist aside and forget him. No, Luka had bunkered down and refused to budge.

A buzzing from his baton pulled him to a halt.

Pulling it from its holster, he opened and caught the concerned look in Ladybug’s eye. “Maribug?”

“Hey, Chat. I can’t talk long, but there’s something happening near you. Mind checking it out? I’ll plug the coordinates in.”

Her eyes didn’t meet his as she spoke, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t really want her scrutinizing him too closely anyway. She might see something and want to talk. He didn’t want to talk.

His baton beeped as the coordinates flashed on the small screen.

She thanked him and ended the call, leaving him to his thoughts and his new mission.

Seeing the coordinates only took him a couple blocks over, he made his way with some caution, unsure what he’d find.

He slowed as he came to the rooftop in question. His gaze searched for anything out of the ordinary in the fading light. A shadow moved among many, causing him to stop and wait.

“I wondered if you’d show up.”

Luka.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Adrien whispered, his voice too raspy to go any higher. Emotion choked him as he stared at the guitarist, threatening to break the dam he’d built around them.

“Would you have come if you did?”

“Maybe.” At Luka’s knowing smirk, Adrien amended, “Probably not.”

“Thought so.”

Luka returned his gaze to the horizon beyond them, his eyes facing the Seine and his family’s houseboat.

Several minutes of silence passed between them. Neither knew quite what to say to the other.

Adrien considered backing away and giving Luka his space, but Luka had other ideas as he finally broke the silence hanging thick between them.

“I’ve missed you.” He turned to face the superhero. “Can you drop Chat? I’d like to talk to you as Adrien. I can’t exactly be mad at a superhero, can I?”

“It’s never stopped Ladybug.” Adrien sent him a cheeky grin, but it soon faded, seeing Luka’s frown. With a quick breath and softly spoken words, his transformation faded, leaving him open and vulnerable. He almost wished he could call Plagg back into his ring.

“Thank you.” Luka took a step closer, moving so he could better see Adrien’s expressions as they spoke. His hand reached out and touched a lock of Adrien’s hair, moving it out of his eyes.

Adrien’s eyes closed at the contact, leaning closer as he wanted to feel more of Luka’s attention. He wanted just that moment to last a lifetime, knowing its impossibility.

“I said I wouldn’t push you, but I need to know. What am I to you? Am I just an itch you want scratched or am I something more?” His voice remained soft as he spoke, lulling Adrien until the words washed over him.

Rearing back, the blond stared in horror at the man who’d come to mean so much to him. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell Luka how he dreamed of sharing his life with him. It wouldn’t be fair because it could never be a reality, not for them. His father would surely destroy that.

Tears came unbidden.

“Don’t ask me that. Please, Luka. I can’t answer that.”

“Why not? I have a right to know. It’s killing me to have you close like this but still unattainable.” Luka leaned into Adrien’s space, his hand grazing the blond’s cheek. A sad smile appeared as Adrien flinched from the contact, almost as if he’d been struck. “Is your father really who you fear here? Are you sure you’re not afraid of yourself?”

Adrien didn’t speak. He didn’t move as his gaze remained captured in the cool blue of Luka’s.

“I want you, but I can’t keep waiting for you,” Luka spoke low, knowing he had Adrien’s complete attention. “So, tell me, my sweet sunshine, what do you want? What do you want, Adrien?”


	16. I Want to Kiss You

 

Luka debated repeating his question when Adrien hadn’t answered him for the space of several painful heartbeats. He hoped he could keep it together until he got home. He didn’t want Adrien to see how much his heart was crumbling from the blond’s silence.

“What do I want?” Adrien whispered the question, almost like he’d forgotten Luka’s presence as he turned inward.

The too-green irises in Adrien’s eyes darkened as his gaze cleared and he faced Luka once again. In a soft voice, he whispered, “I want to kiss you. I’ve dreamed about kissing you for a while now, but I haven’t had the courage to do something about it.”

“You could kiss me now if you’d like.” Luka didn’t know what possessed him to say the words, but he refused to take them back, leaving the ball in Adrien’s court.

The way the younger man fidgeted as he fought his conscience and his impulses had Luka smiling at the endearing image Adrien made.

His smile faded as Adrien moved closer, and his hands reached out to touch Luka’s cheek. He didn’t dare breath for fear of scaring Adrien away, wanting to experience their first kiss. He knew it’d be good, but then, thinking wasn’t the same as knowing through experience. He wanted that experience.

Adrien’s fingers danced along Luka’s jaw for a few heartbeats, sending Luka’s skyrocketing into another orbit as his anticipation built.

His eyes closed, unable to gaze upon the beauty that was Adrien’s face a moment longer. Even as he worked to slow his breathing, it hitched as a warm breath exhaled over his lips mere moments before the softest lips Luka had ever imagined possible grazed over his.

It was almost too much, but it wasn’t enough simultaneously.

He allowed his hands to settle around Adrien’s waist though he resisted dragging the model closer, sensing he’d break the magic unfolding around them. He didn’t think he’d survive if Adrien stopped kissing him because he’d gotten a little overzealous. He could let Adrien set the pace. After all, they had the entire evening if he had any say in the matter.

The kiss broke for a second as Adrien changed angle and gained a better position to deepen the kiss.

Luka worked hard not to moan though gave in when he felt the purr rising from Adrien’s chest. He barely contained the smile threatening to bloom at hearing that sweet sound, coming from the blond in his arms.

Pulling away with the greatest reluctance, Luka rested his forehead against Adrien’s to whisper, “That was quite a kiss. I, um, I wouldn’t mind doing it again if you’re game. Maybe we just find somewhere more comfortable, you know?”

Adrien nodded, glancing around and smiling as he spotted a cozy spot near a chimney on the same roof. He tugged Luka over and sat on the ground with Luka filling the space next to him.

They stayed there, cocooned in their new experience and wonderment for the next few hours. They explored the new shift in their relationship though neither felt like talking much about it. They weren’t ready to define what they had, but both were content to test the new boundaries.

Neither wanted to move, but the weather soon had other ideas.


	17. Raining

 

Fat drops of rain began to spatter the two young men as they continued to make out on the rooftop. Thunder crashed and echoed. Lightning flashed in brilliant streaks across the sky.

“I guess we’d better get home,” Luka whispered though his body begged to stay with Adrien for as long as possible.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Adrien leaned in for another kiss.

Neither of them moved until their clothing had fairly soaked through, and they couldn’t hold back their shivering.

Wanting to get Luka home before he caught a cold, Adrien called Plagg to transform him, ignoring the glare his kwami sent him. He knew Plagg hated getting wet. Adrien felt the same way, but he cared for Luka’s well-being. He’d handle a little wetness to ensure Luka got home safe.

Picking the older guy up, he shot Luka a cheeky grin and vaulted them over the rooftops. Luka’s arms tightened around him with the first vault, causing his grin to grow even cheekier.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Luka muttered, doing his best to maintain a glare and failing miserably.

“Me? Never.” Adrien shot him an offended look though it, too, quickly dissolved. “Okay, yeah, I love being Chat. Plus, it gives me the chance to carry you.”

“I’m bigger than you, you know?”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, knowing his superpowers gave him a bit of extra strength, more than enough to carry Luka home.

As they touched down a few minutes later on the houseboat’s deck, Adrien set Luka down with care, smiling at the feat he’d managed.

“Well, I guess I should go,” Adrien whispered, feeling the water trying to seep through his suit and making him quite uncomfortable.

“You could stay.” Luka’s cheeks flamed as he realized the implication of his words. He didn’t regret the offer, however, as Adrien thought about it before shaking his head.

“Nathalie would send a search party if I’m not home soon. I’d better go.” He moved closer to Luka and pressed a tentative kiss on the guitarist’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“You better.” Luka returned the favor, kissing Adrien’s cheek and wherever else he could manage in the time it took Adrien to step back and vault from the deck to the street. “Stay safe.”

Adrien shot him a quick two-finger salute and soon disappeared from Luka’s sight.

Luka took his time, not minding the rain after the evening he shared with Adrien. He did his best to be quiet as he walked to his room, hoping he’d hear from Adrien soon.

He changed from his soaked clothing into a simple tank and sweats, settling on his bed with his guitar. He plucked at the strings for several moments before a melody began to form. A soft smile lit his features as he realized the song reminded him of the night and the sweet kisses they shared.

He played for almost an hour before he heard his phone chime.

 **Adrien:** I had fun tonight. I can’t wait to kiss you again.

 **Luka:** Me too.

 **Adrien:** Uh-oh, Nathalie’s knocking. I’ll text you later.

Luka didn’t hear from Adrien the rest of the night or most of the next day.

He didn’t grow concerned until another day had passed without any word.

On the third day, he called the only person he knew could help him.

When she answered, he did his best not to shout his worry, “Marinette, something’s wrong with Adrien.”


	18. Locked Up

 

“I’m coming with you,” Luka said, pushing his way to Marinette’s side even as the others prepared for their parts in rescuing Adrien.

“No, you’re not. We’ll get him back, but we need you safe and out of the way.” She spared him a glance and caught the worry on his face. “Look, Adrien wouldn’t want you in danger. Stay here. My parents know what’s going on. Okay? Do this for Adrien.”

Luka did his best to glare at her, but he couldn’t keep it up. He knew she was right, yet he hated it. Of course, he’d be in the way, but he had to do something. If he hadn’t pushed Adrien, then Adrien wouldn’t be trapped wherever he was.

He nodded, allowing Marinette to gather her other teammates and head out.

“I’ll call when we’ve got him. Just stay here.”

“Just bring him back.” He stepped away, falling into a chair next to her parents as they, too, watched on with some concern.

He still couldn’t quite believe they knew Marinette’s secret along with the others of Team Miraculous. Though, he also had to admit they were some of the most attentive parents he’d met, including his own mother. At least, they trusted their daughter with her role, not keeping her from doing what she needed for the people of Paris. Right now, he needed her helping Adrien.

“Be careful, sweetheart, but bring our boy home.”

“I will, Papa. Ready, guys?”

The others nodded and headed to Marinette’s room and the balcony above, using it as their launching place.

“Don’t worry, son. She’ll bring him back.”

“I hope so.” Luka picked up the teacup Sabine had given him, taking a sip though he couldn’t taste anything in his current state.

 

00000

 

“Remember the plan? Rena, you and Queen handle the distraction. Carapace and I’ll break him out. We’ll meet back at my place.”

“Got it, LB. Let’s do this,” Rena said, bouncing away with quiet paws.

Queen followed behind, looking beyond angry at the predicament Adrien had been placed.

“Ready, Ninny?”

At his nod, Marinette swung her yo-yo up to the roof, latching onto a familiar spot, and leaped toward Adrien’s bedroom window, Carapace right behind.

She gasped when she came to the correct window. “Oh, Ninny, look. What have they done to him?”

“I don’t know, but these windows aren’t budging. Too bad, he’s the one with Cataclysm. We could use that right now.”

Thinking quick, she called for her Lucky Charm, praying all the while as she waited for it to land in her hand. She’d even closed her eyes, so she wouldn’t be tempted to peek as she prayed. When she opened them, she couldn’t quite contain her shout of happiness as she gazed upon a window breaker.

“Thank you, Tikki.” She tightened her grip on the tool and gave out a warning before she hit the glass hard enough to shatter it.

Once inside, she rushed to Adrien’s bed, leaning over him to check his pulse.

“Adrien? Wake up, Kitty. Come on.” She tapped his cheek and managed to hear a faint moan come from him.

“I’ve got him, LB. Let’s get him to a hospital. They’ve doped him up pretty good.” Nino picked up Adrien’s limp form, motioning for Marinette to walk ahead of him to the window.

It took some wrangling, but they soon managed to get the blond through the window and on Carapace’s hoverboard.

True to her word, she picked up her yo-yo and called her parents the moment they touched down at the nearest hospital.

The doctors whisked Adrien away, alarmed by his state and the presence of Paris’s superheroes watching over him.

 

00000

 

Adrien didn’t rouse for several hours, his head pounding and his mind struggling to understand what happened to him. He couldn’t tell where he was or even what day it was, wishing he could call out for someone.

“Hey, kid, you’re okay,” Plagg whispered, settling on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Where am I?” His mouth tasted awful and the words threatened to stick in his dry throat.

“The hospital. Your father’s goons had been drugging you. Bug and the gang saved you.” Plagg looked down at his chosen and did his best to swallow his emotion. “Um, they tried to pry your ring off, but I cursed it so they couldn’t. I’m afraid it’ll take breaking the curse to get it off.”

“Thanks, Plagg. I wouldn’t want to lose you.” His eyes closed again, the lids too heavy to stay open.

“Get some rest, kid. You need it.” Plagg snuggled closer to his chosen, his intent to stay close for as long as he could.

Adrien chuckled before he succumbed to the drugs the hospital had administered, allowing him to sleep a few more hours. His body needed all the rest it could get as it battled against the steady cocktail it’d been fed.

Sometime in the night, a soft hand clasped his and refused to let go.

Adrien didn’t mind, a smile appearing on his face as he whispered, “Luka.”


	19. Sun and Moon

 

“Marinette, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Adrien said as she handed him one of the shirts she’d just completed for him.

“Sure, it is. You need a night out, Kitty. You’ve been cooped up here too long. Besides, I know Luka’s been missing you like crazy. He won’t stop texting me about you.” She searched for the pants she’d also made to go with the shirt in the pile she’d made earlier that day.

“He’s really been bugging you about me?” His voice didn’t carry far as his gaze remained focused on the shirt she’d given him.

She stopped what she’d been doing and approached him with a soft frown marring her features. Her hand touched his cheek. “Oh, Kitty, he cares about you. Don’t shut him out, okay? He’s been miserable since Nathalie and the Gorilla locked you away. It’s not his fault, Adrien.”

“I know, but it’s a lot. I don’t know.” He dropped his gaze again as he whispered, “I’m scared, okay? I’m just scared. It’s not like you and Nino. My father could do this again.”

Her eyes lit with determination as she sought his gaze once again.

“Look at me, Kitty.” She waited until he did before continuing, “He won’t ever touch you again, you got it? I won’t let him. I’ve been working closely with the police. I promise he won’t get off for this. He won’t ever come near you again.”

He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight for several minutes, his eyes fighting back the tears he felt threatening to spill down his cheeks. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a friend like her, but he’d be damned if he ever made her regret allowing him in her life.

“Thank you,” he whispered when he had better control.

“You’re welcome.” She shot him a wink and a smirk. “Now, get dressed. We’re meeting our guys in fifteen minutes. We can’t be late.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

00000

 

They arrived at the restaurant Nino had chosen twelve minutes later, finding their guys waiting at the private table they had reserved.

Luka stood upon seeing them enter the busy restaurant, his eyes roaming Adrien’s features for any signs to the blond’s thoughts. He’d almost reconsidered coming since he’d gotten nothing but radio silence from Adrien over the past week and a half. Marinette had pushed him to come anyway. He’d acquiesced if only to assure himself Adrien was mending properly from his ordeal.

When the younger man’s gaze met his, he almost looked away, hating the pain he saw in Adrien’s eyes and wanting to ease it though he doubted he had the right any longer.

Marinette spoke quietly in Adrien’s ear, causing him to offer a hesitant smile in Luka’s direction.

“There you guys are. We were getting worried.” Nino stood and hugged Marinette, holding her chair for her as Luka debated doing the same for Adrien.

“We still have three minutes, Nino Lahiffe. We’re doing just fine, aren’t we, Kitty?” Marinette shot Adrien a soft smile as she gently nudged Nino’s shoulder.

“You know he’s always been the mom of the group, Mari. Worse than even Alya.” Adrien couldn’t help teasing a little, feeling a bit like his normal self.

“Hey, I resent that.” Nino glared at them before a smile of his own brightened his features. “I can’t say it’s not true, but I can still resent it.”

Everyone chuckled as they all settled into an easy comradery that could only happen with years of knowing each other.

Luka even had begun to relax despite everything, his mind and heart calming upon seeing the quiet strength and peace Adrien exuded in their friends’ company. He wished he could reach out and touch Adrien, maybe even hold his hand, but Luka refrained, not wanting the magic beginning to wind through them to be disturbed.

Marinette caught Luka’s stolen glances at Adrien and decided she’d had enough with Adrien’s quietness. Turning to Nino, she said loud enough for only their table to overhear, “Look, Ninny, do you see it? What I was talking about earlier? It’s there, right?”

Nino looked at the two young sitting across from him with a deliberate regard. A smile slowly formed as he conceded to Marinette’s wisdom. “Yes, M, I see it, too. You’re right. Don’t know how I missed it before.”

Adrien looked between his friends, trying to understand what he was missing. When they didn’t offer any explanation, his gaze moved towards Luka’s and sought any information he could. His heart rate kicked up as his gaze met Luka’s, capturing and pulling him closer as if he need only reach out and take what Luka so clearly offered to him. As if it would be so easy to do.

Marinette finally took pity on them. Her hand gestured between them as she said, “You’re opposites as night and day yet you complete each other. Anyone who looks at you can see it, except maybe you two. Adrien, you’re the ultimate sunshine. You light up everything with your brightness.” Turning her gaze on Luka, she continued, “Luka, you’re the moon. You may not shine quite as bright, but you’re still a wonderful guide through the darkness. You can’t have one without the other. You work together to make a whole.”

Adrien didn’t know what to say to that, fearing his words wouldn’t be adequate after the poetry she’d practically spouted. Funny enough, he’d always thought he was the poet of the group, having written a few love poems in his time, but then again, Marinette had answered one of them long ago with the same level of eloquence.

Luka leaned into Adrien’s space and whispered, “I have missed you, but I’ll understand if seeing me again is too painful.”

Adrien worked to find the right words, beginning once he found them. “It is painful, yes, but I don’t want to stop seeing you. I just need some time to sort it out. I’m still hazy about what happened after that night. Until I know, I’m not sure I can move on.”

Luka took a chance and squeezed Adrien’s hand, smiling a little as Adrien didn’t pull away. Heartened by this, he whispered back, “Then, I’ll give you time. All I want is your happiness. I never meant for you to get hurt because of me.”

Adrien squeezed Luka’s hand and offered him the first real smile Luka had seen all night. Taking a chance, he leaned in again to say, “I had a surprise planned for you on Friday evening. Would you like to see it still or would you rather I cancel?”

Adrien thought a moment before finally saying, “No, let’s do it. I’d like to see this surprise you have for me.”

Pulling Adrien’s hand to his lips, he brushed a kiss over the knuckles, a whispered promise of what they could have still within reach.


	20. Rewrite the Stars

 

Luka paced the sidewalk, waiting for Adrien’s arrival and hoping the blond wouldn’t stand him up. He knew Adrien still had some demons to confront after being locked up and drugged on his father’s command, but Luka didn’t want Adrien to pull back to the way things were before. He didn’t think he could stand going backward though he’d do his best if that would make Adrien happy.

He tried not to check his watch or his phone every few paces as he walked the length of the building he stood in front of. The suspense of waiting had never been his favorite part.

“Is he coming?” Charles asked from the doorway, his brows drawn in concern and a little anger at Luka for asking such a great favor of him.

Luka knew he’d owe his friend major whether Adrien showed up or not. At least if Adrien showed up, then it’d be worth whatever price he paid.

A soft tap on his shoulder had Luka whirling around and facing an uncertain Adrien.

“Hey,” the younger man whispered, his hand fidgeting at the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m late.”

Luka pulled Adrien close, wrapping his arms around him as if they’d never see each other again.

“You’re just in time. Come on.”

Luka led Adrien through the propped door and into the main showroom, motioning for Charles to take care of the rest.

A minute later, the ceiling lit up with thousands of stars blinking brightly around the circular room with its stadium seating. Music played in muted tones as the ceiling went through various constellations in slow motion.

“Oh, Luka, it’s amazing,” Adrien whispered, his gaze fixated on the ceiling and missing the small, romantic setting Luka had placed on the floor in the center. “You didn’t have to do this.”

A soft chuckled escaped Luka’s throat as he gazed upon Adrien’s enrapt face, love threatening to overwhelm. He almost said the words but forced them back, knowing that Adrien wasn’t ready to hear them. At least, not yet.

“I think I did. You’ve been through so much because of me.” The words threatened to stick in his throat, but he made them come, hoping Adrien heard the message beneath the words. “Mari was right. You are my sun, Adrien. You bring light into my life when it’d been dark before.”

Adrien’s gaze left the stars above them and met Luka’s with a sense of wonderment, and dare Luka think it, fondness.

“I’d rewrite the stars for you if that’s what you want me to do.”

Not able to keep contact with the brilliant green of Adrien’s eyes, Luka glanced away briefly, only to gasp when he felt soft fingers touching his cheek.

When he brought his gaze back, Adrien leaned in a little and brushed a kiss over his lips, so soft and light that Luka wondered how anything could be sweeter.

In a soft voice, Adrien said, “You’ve already rewritten the stars for me. I couldn’t ask for better than you, Luka. No one.”

Another kiss followed his declaration and another until they’d found the blanket Luka had spread earlier and laid upon it.

A long while later, they curled into each other and stared at the stars, content to watch the light show above them in silence.


	21. Sneaky

 

Adrien tapped on Marinette’s trapdoor and climbed into her room, smiling as he caught her searching through her closet.

“Hey, LB, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out tonight. Luka had to cancel our evening for some reason.” His gaze went to his phone as he spoke, a slight frown marring his features. “I was wanting to do something, you know, to celebrate my emancipation, I guess?”

“Oh, Kitty, I’m so sorry, but Nino made plans for us weeks ago. It’s too late for us to cancel. How about tomorrow night? Hmm? I’ll treat you anywhere you wanna go.” She didn’t glance at him or she’d have caught deepening in his frown.

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He turned and almost made it back to the trapdoor when Sabine popped her head into the room.

“There you are, Adrien dear. You’re just the man I wanted to see.”

“How can I help, Mama Sabine?” He gave her a half-smile.

“Such a helpful young man.” She smiled and patted his cheek as she beckoned him to follow her downstairs. “I’ve been wanting to try a new recipe and was hoping you wouldn’t mind helping me by testing it for me. I’m hoping to surprise Tom on our upcoming anniversary.”

“That sounds nice, Mama. I’m happy to help.” He hugged her from behind, promising to meet her in the kitchen after he put his phone on the charger in his room.

Soon enough, Sabine had Adrien clad in one of her aprons and held a spoon to his lips, smiling as he tried to the horrible concoction she’d purposely made for that evening.

Adrien did his best to hide the grimace on his face, but he failed miserably.

Schooling her features, she took a sample and cringed, glaring at the offending spoon as if it should take most of the blame.

“Oh, dear, this won’t do. I’m sorry, honey, for putting you through that.” She quickly handled the dreadful concoction and poured it into the trash and placed the pot in the sink to soak. When she turned back to Adrien again, she offered him a smile. “How about I take us out instead? I know just the place, too.”

He gave her a genuine smile and promised to be ready within a few minutes after she’d asked him to change into something a little fancier for the occasion.

As he changed, he heard Marinette leave with Nino on their date, trying his best to hide his disappointment. He must not have done a great job since Sabine proceeded to fuss over him some when he emerged from his room minutes later.

She ushered him from the apartment moments later, meeting Tom in the bakery below.

As a group, they walked outside and down the sidewalk, passing several closed shops and a few pubs along the way.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight.”

“Oh, son, you’re part of our family. A piece of paper declaring you an adult doesn’t change that for us. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” Tom patted Adrien’s shoulder as he spoke, sensing the young man could use the encouraging words.

When they came to the restaurant Sabine had mentioned in passing to him earlier, Tom pulled the door and held it open for both his wife and the young man with them. He offered Adrien a warm smile.

When the door closed, a loud chorus rang out as several people shouted, “Surprise!”

Adrien looked around the room and realized all his friends had come, standing in their respective groups with the biggest smiles on their faces.

“What is this?”

Luka stepped forward and took Adrien’s hand in his. “We knew your papers were coming in and wanted to surprise you with something equally as big. Mari and I spent the past week planning this for you. I do apologize for acting like I was blowing you off. We just didn’t want you to guess.”

“Yes, Adrien, please say you’re not mad at us,” Mari said, coming to stand next to Luka with her hand firmly clasped in Nino’s.

He looked at his friends and tried valiantly to keep his tears in check. He offered them a watery smile as Luka’s arms wrapped around him, enfolding him in their comforting warmth.

He’d never imagined his friends would go above and beyond for him, but he also knew he’d never forget the specialness of their love for him.

They’d become too precious to him, especially Luka.

With a wiggle of his brows, he gave them his cheekiest grin yet as he shouted, “Let’s get this party started, shall we?”

Cheers erupted as everyone settled in to congratulate and celebrate this momentous day for Adrien as he’d become free of his father’s shackles once and for all.


	22. A Movie Date That Ends with I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of Days 22 and 23 of Lukadrien June.

 

Some months have passed since the day Adrien had finally freed himself from his father’s tight control, becoming a legal adult at the tender age of sixteen.

Even as he considered the reality, he’d never thought it a possibility, having believed he’d forever remain under his father’s strict thumb until the day the older Agreste breathed his last breath.

Taking a look around his new apartment, he found himself wondering what exactly he should do as he’d made the necessary move despite the protestations of Marinette’s parents. They’d been wonderful to him, but he’d needed to make the change and prove to himself and others he could care for himself.

However, as he took in the relatively empty apartment and all he still needed to make it a home, the pressure built within him as he fought the urge to call on Sabine or Tom for advice or possibly beg them to let him move back in. He resisted though just barely, settling for group texting his friends and Luka to join him for a movie night the next evening. He still needed his furniture and other purchases to arrive, which wouldn’t happen until the next day.

A knock on the door surprised him minutes later.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had a possible gig tonight.” Adrien held the door open for Luka, who held a large pizza box and a six-pack of soda in his hands.

Taking the pizza from him and placing it on the counter in his kitchen, Adrien leaned close and pressed a quick kiss to Luka’s cheek. With a smile, he whistled as he took in the large pizza covered with every topping available.

“I did, but it got canceled at the last second. I decided I’d surprise you with some food and maybe a movie.” Luka held up a DVD case and shot Adrien a reciprocal grin. His bangs covered his eyes some, causing his boyfriend to miss the twinkle in his eyes.

“I don’t have any electronics or internet yet.”

“Got that covered.” He shifted his satchel just so and produced his laptop and charging cable. “You have electricity at least, right?”

Adrien felt his cheeks heat, knowing Luka meant to tease, but he felt so out of his depths and couldn’t stop his embarrassment from showing some. He managed to nod as he flicked a switch and light poured over the apartment.

Luka searched Adrien’s gaze for several moments before moving closer and placing a kiss on the blond’s forehead. “Then, we’re all set. Help me, huh? I left some stuff in the hall.”

Curious, Adrien opened his door again and gasped as he spotted pillows, blankets, and what looked like an inflatable bed.

Turning back to Luka, he couldn’t help the words as they spilled past his lips.

“I love you.”

Luka froze next to him. His gaze sought Adrien’s again, almost like he couldn’t quite believe what he’d heard. When he seemed to recover, he pulled Adrien close to him and kissed him for all he was worth.

Adrien didn’t mind, sinking into the kiss and reciprocating with his own fervor.

Neither noticed the pile they’d left in the hallway as they moved further into Adrien’s apartment, collapsing against the closest wall as they continued to shower each other with kisses and sensual touches.

When they finally pulled apart, Luka’s gaze remained steady on Adrien’s as he whispered, “I love you, too.”

A little while later, they finally remembered the pizza Luka had brought and the other items, hauling in the pile of bedding. While Luka inflated the mattress and covered it with the blankets and pillows he’d brought, Adrien went to work plugging in the laptop and queuing up the movie with the built-in player.

Settling on the bed next to Luka, Adrien inched as close as he could though he ensured Luka could still see the movie well enough. His head rested on Luka’s shoulder as they munched on pizza between watching the movie and teasing one another with casual and not-so-casual touches.

The night wore on, soon coming to an end as the movie rolled its credits. The setting sun’s final rays illuminated the apartment with an ethereal touch that had Adrien yearning to keep Luka with him a little longer.

He knew he couldn’t, but he didn’t want to be alone his first night in his first apartment. It’d feel too weird.

Thankfully, Luka had figured that and curled deeper into the bed. He patted the space Adrien had vacated only moments ago to check the time on his phone.

“Hey, you didn’t think I’d let you sleep alone, did you? I know how you are with change.” Luka smiled though it soon slipped as Adrien continued to stare at him, dumbfounded. “Unless you’d rather I go. I can if you don’t want me here. I was being rather presumptuous.”

Adrien launched himself at Luka and curled around the guitarist with a grip that had Luka chuckling.

“I love you so much.”

“Really? Care to prove it?” Luka’s brow quirk with the challenge.

Adrien’s Chat came out as he presented Luka with his best Cheshire-like grin and proceeded to prove just how much he loved the man sitting next to him.


	23. Luka and Plagg

 

“Are you sure you want this, kid? I mean, he really means that much to you?” Plagg floated next to Adrien’s shoulder as he moved another of Luka’s boxes into the bedroom they’d soon share.

“We’ve been dating almost a year now, Plagg. What do you have against him anyway?” Adrien blew his bangs away from his eyes as he set the box down, turning to watch his kwami, who hadn’t stopped whining about this change since he’d learned it almost a month ago.

“He just rubs me the wrong way. Couldn’t you try it with Ladybug? At least, I’d have Tikki here with me. She’d be on my side.” Plagg crossed his tiny arms over his body.

“I doubt that. Besides, Marinette’s moving in with Nino in a couple months. She’s happy with him, and I’m happy with Luka. You just need to spend some time with him. You’ll see.” Adrien’s words floated behind him as he went to pick up yet another box Luka had dropped off earlier.

He could hear Plagg grumbling behind him, but he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

In less than three hours, Luka would be walking through the front door with the last of his stuff, officially beginning the new phase of their relationship.

He could only hope Luka wouldn’t mind the surprise he had for the guitarist, having worked hard to get it set up and ready for this big day.

True to his word, Luka sailed into the apartment before the third hour’s end, grunting at the weight of his final box.

Adrien hurried to help him, setting the box down in the living room where they both proceeded to collapse on the couch. He curled into Luka’s side and nuzzled against his boyfriend’s neck, smiling as Luka chuckled at his antics. It felt good to finally have Luka living with him.

“Someone’s happy, I see.” Luka’s lips brushed a kiss across Adrien’s hair, hiding his smile as Adrien cuddled into him more.

“I have a surprise for you.” Adrien’s head lifted, and his eyes caught Luka’s, a smile stretching lazily across his features.

“Really? Well, you know I do enjoy your surprises.”

Adrien’s gaze held Luka’s as he called for Plagg to join them, noting the surprise on Luka’s face as the kwami slowly emerged from their room.

“Plagg, I thought it’d be nice if you two spent some time together. You’re going to stay here with Luka while I go and fetch our dinner. Behave.” He pointed his finger in clear warning to Plagg in an effort to curb the black cat’s devious nature. He doubted it’d work, but it was worth a shot.

“Kid, no, don’t leave me here,” Plagg pleaded, zipping to Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien shoved back into the apartment and threatened to withhold his precious cheese if Plagg didn’t make an effort with Luka.

 

00000

 

Luka wasn’t sure what to expect from the small creature floating near the front door. He’d only seen Plagg a time or two since he’d learned Adrien’s secret identity as Chat. He hadn’t even been introduced to Plagg since the kwami had made it known he didn’t care for Luka.

He had to admit he hated that Plagg refused to give him a chance, but he also wouldn’t push the tiny entity if Plagg refused to cooperate.

He watched as Plagg debated with himself for a few minutes before floating back to the couch and sitting as far from Luka as he could manage.

“What are your intentions with the kid?” Plagg’s eyes narrowed and his tiny arms crossed over his chest. He’d even puffed himself up to look bigger in the hopes of intimidating Luka into answering.

Luka couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he sought the right words for his answer.

“I’m not playing around. My kid deserves the best. He’s kind and decent to everyone, even me. I won’t have you toying with him.” To emphasize his point, he moved closer until he floated a couple inches from Luka’s nose. “I can curse you, you know? If you hurt him, I’ll do it.”

“I’m not going to hurt him. I want to spend the rest of my life loving him. He’s the best guy I know, and he’s the one for me. I swear I won’t hurt him.” Luka held out his finger, hoping the little cat being would accept his word as a solemn oath.

“You’re not Ladybug. Ladybug has Tikki, my other half. What do you have to offer?”

“I haven’t met Tikki, but I’m not sure what to offer you. As for Adrien, I’d offer him the universe if he asked.”

“I like Camembert. Lots of Camembert.”

Luka stared at Plagg for several moments, gauging the truthfulness in the kwami’s words.

“Then, you’ll have all the Camembert you can ever eat.”

Plagg glared at him for several seconds before he nodded. “Okay, you’ll do, I guess.”

With that, the kwami zipped into the kitchen and phased through the fridge’s door, not returning before Adrien arrived home with the food he’d promised Luka.

“So, how did it go?” Adrien glanced around for Plagg, frowning when he couldn’t spot him.

“He’s in the fridge. I think we’re on better terms though. He’ll warm up soon enough, I bet.” Luka offered Adrien a smile as he took the bag of food from him and set it on the table. Hooking his hand into Adrien’s waistband, he dragged the blond toward their bedroom, whispering, “For now, how about we enjoy some dessert before our main course?”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” Adrien murmured, only too happy to follow Luka’s lead.


	24. Purr

 

Luka had grown used to the gentle purring he sometimes heard on nights he spent with Adrien, but he’d never heard it quite so loud as it’d been the previous night.

As he prepared a simple for breakfast to share in bed, he could still hear the faint sounds of Adrien’s purring coming from their bedroom. A smile lit his features as he recalled all they’d done to ensure their first night together had been a momentous occasion. He surely had no plans on forgetting all they’d shared.

“You know if you want to do that, you could warn me. I’m a little traumatized by what I saw last night,” Plagg whined, floating into Luka’s field of vision. He leered at the guitarist when he spotted the soft smile still plastered on Luka’s face.

Rather than take the bait, Luka reached over to the fridge and pulled out a couple wheels of Camembert and held them up. “Will this make up for it?”

Plagg continued to leer for several moments longer before zipping over and grabbing the cheese wheels. “Don’t let it happen again.”

“No promises.”

With breakfast prepared and set on the tray, Luka carried his culinary masterpieces to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand. Leaning over the still sleeping form, he ran his fingers down the smooth cheek, almost envious of the lack of facial hair.

“Hmm. Five more minutes,” Adrien murmured.

“No can do, Sunshine. In five minutes, I plan on finishing off this delectable meal I’ve prepared.” Picking up a small grape, he crunched down on it, humming his pleasure at the burst of flavor. He kept one eye on Adrien, making sure to express said pleasure quite loudly to gain his attention. When he didn’t get a response, he decided for another tactic.

Nudging some of the covers aside, he slipped into the sheets and curled into the blond, who merely purred in contentment at having his bedmate back.

Laughter spilled out of Luka as he regarded the handsome man next to him. With a shake of his head, he nipped at Adrien’s shoulder until the model stirred enough to peek his eyes open.

“Breakfast, Sunshine. Up, up, up.” The sing-song quality of Luka’s voice pulled a smile from Adrien’s rather grumpy demeanor, willing the younger man into a sitting position.

With the breakfast tray settled in Adrien’s lap, Luka smiled as he caught the dumbfounded expression flashing over his face.

“You’re going to spoil me if you keep this up.” Adrien winked as he nabbed a slice of bacon.

“You deserve to be a little spoiled.”

A red blush crept over Adrien’s cheeks though a smile showed his pleasure at hearing such from the man he’d come to love more than anything, including his partner-in-crime-fighting.

“Besides, whenever you’re happy, you purr.” Luka slid Adrien a sly glance before dropping his voice to a lower octave. “I love your purr.”

By then, the blush threatened to remain permanent on Adrien’s cheeks as he nearly choked on the piece of fruit he’d been chewing.

Not long after he recovered, Luka decided to show Adrien how serious he’d been about hearing Adrien purr, smiling to himself as he not only succeeded in his mission, but he’d also assured his boyfriend that he loved everything about the blond, especially his cat-like tendencies.


	25. So, We Should Make Out

 

“Hey, what time are we meeting Marinette and Nino?” Adrien called out as he entered the apartment he shared with Luka, smiling when he caught sight of his boyfriend in the living room.

“In a few hours.” Luka glanced up and caught the mischievous glint in Adrien’s eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he asked, “Why? What’s on your mind?”

Leaning over the back of the chair where Luka sat, Adrien wrapped his arms around the guitarist and whispered, “Oh, I was just thinking.”

A whisper-soft kiss tickled Luka’s ear, causing a chuckle to escape. “A dangerous pastime for you.”

“Hmm. Maybe, but always a fun one for you, though. Right?” Adrien’s fingers danced through the blue-tipped locks of Luka’s hair. At the non-committal hum Luka gave, Adrien’s mischievous nature ramped a little higher as he leaned close to whisper, “We have a few hours, right? I’m thinking we could spend that time making out. What do you say?”

Luka shuddered as the words washed over him. He turned to meet Adrien’s feigned expression of innocence, feeling his lips quirk into a devilish smile. He twisted in the chair until he could wrap his arms around the blond and tugged a gleeful, surprised Adrien into his lap.

“I’m beginning to see the benefit of letting you think so much.” With that, Luka pressed a soft kiss to Adrien’s lips, fighting a smile as a small purr started. He’d never really get tired of hearing it.

Not to be outdone, Adrien soon recovered from the surprise move and settled into Luka’s lap, changing the angle and taking the initiative. His fingers dove further into Luka’s hair until they soon settled on the pulse points in his neck, thrilling at the way Luka’s heart rate sped up with their make-out session.

Luka’s hands held Adrien’s waist and kept him from squirming as they continued, not wanting things to end before they’d really had a chance to begin.

 

00000

 

A couple hours later, Luka moved toward their bathroom door, looking at Adrien as he finished with his shower. “Hurry up, Sunshine. We don’t wanna be late.”

“You can’t rush beauty, my love. I’ll be ready soon.” Adrien smiled at Luka through the mirror, wishing they had a couple more hours after the time they’d just spent together. He could use a bit longer with cuddling the man he’d come to love more than he’d ever thought to love someone. Unable to hold back the words, he said them, loving the sensation of watching Luka’s soft blush even as he reciprocated Adrien’s feelings without any doubts or hesitation.

“You’re perfect the way you are,” Luka whispered, his eyes roaming over Adrien’s toned physique with open admiration. He took a step and turned back. With a mischievous gleam of his own, he whispered, “I think we should make out more often, don’t you?”

Adrien grinned though his cheeks flamed as he recalled the afternoon they’d spent together and wished the same.


	26. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Lukadrien. There were another three days on the calendar: Mutual Support, Shoulder to Cry on, and Shower Scene. I had something planned for each of them, but honestly, it felt like I was only trying to draw the story out when it's ready for its conclusion. That's not to say I won't come back and do those as one-shots at a later date, but this story is definitely ready for its Happily Ever After. So, here it is.
> 
> Also, enjoy the bonus scene I've included in this final chapter, featuring a sweet scene of Nino and Marinette.

 

Six and a half years since the day Hawk Moth had been defeated.

Six and a half years since Adrien’s world had been tilted on its axis.

Six and a half years since Luka had worked to brighten Adrien’s life in more ways than he’d ever thought possible.

Six and a half years of getting closer to Luka and learning how amazing the guitarist was, both as a friend and a loving boyfriend.

He couldn’t help reliving through all they’d gone through in the quiet moments, especially the ones leading up to a big event about to take place. He had to admit the one looming in the very near future had to be one of their biggest. He wondered if he should be nervous but found he wasn’t, surprising himself as he’d thought. He’d fully expected to be a nervous wreck, but then, he also knew nothing else had ever felt so right. No, he knew deep down that Luka was the one, and he wanted to spend his life with Luka.

He took some extra care with his appearance as he knew this moment required that special attention to every detail. Thankfully, Marinette had been happy to help him with his little surprise.

He glanced down at the message she’d sent not two hours before, telling him everything was on schedule for the night he’d planned. All he needed to do was show up. Like he’d do anything else when Luka was waiting for him.

He knew they’d had their bumps in the road with Luka losing and gaining some of the best gigs for his music, eventually landing one that seemed almost too good to be true for them. Adrien had never been prouder than when Jagged Stone knocked on their door personally and asked Luka to join his band. Jagged had lost his previous guitarist and heard through some connections about Luka’s skill, wanting to hire the young man immediately. Of course, Luka had jumped at the chance and hadn’t been happier.

Adrien himself had taken some time to discover what would make him happy in life, finding he enjoyed teaching and worked toward earning his degree in education. His focus had been on physics since he’d always loved the subject though he was more than happy to teach piano on the side. Now, he worked in the same school where he’d first gotten the chance to join the public-school system, working beside Mme Bustier and Mme Mendeleiev. They’d been invaluable in helping him acclimate as a teacher, especially Mme Bustier. 

Another chime from his phone halted his reminiscing.

A smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he saw Luka’s name illuminated as the text sender.

Unlocking his phone, his smile deepened as he read the message waiting for him, promising him a surprise that evening at dinner.

“Oh, I’m sure my surprise will top yours, my sweet Luka.” He set his phone down after sending back a quick text and checked his appearance a final time. Satisfied, he moved from their bedroom and walked out to the waiting car he’d hired outside, planning to meet Luka at the restaurant with the Le Grand Paris hotel.

 

00000

 

Luka couldn’t quite shake the nerves setting him on edge as he sat at the table Marinette had reserved for this special occasion. He hadn’t thought she’d do something so big or great for him when he’d originally asked her. He should’ve known better. She’d been a good friend to him and a great one for Adrien. Of course, she’d want to do something big for him when he asked, especially for something like this.

He fiddled with his napkin as he checked his phone’s clock for the twentieth time in the past five minutes. When his hands didn’t play with his napkin, he found himself arranging and rearranging his place setting, feeling sure he was annoying the server assigned to their table. He shot the young woman an apologetic smile when she passed him, hoping she wouldn’t be too miffed to help with the surprise he’d planned with Marinette’s help.

He glanced up and smiled as he caught Adrien coming into the restaurant, working hard to control his breathing. He’d forgotten how breathtaking the former model looked in a suit. How could he have forgotten such an important detail? He didn’t think he’d ever forget anything about the blond man as he moved ever closer to Luka and their table.

“There’s my sweet guy,” Adrien murmured, dropping a kiss on Luka’s cheek before sitting across from him. “How was work?”

Work? He wanted to discuss work as if this was an ordinary day? Luka’s head spun as he continued to stare at Adrien with the widest eyes and a nervous smile. Of course, his boyfriend would think the day was just an ordinary one. He hadn’t a clue what Luka had planned for them during that dinner.

Luka muttered something he prayed was intelligible, choosing to focus on his menu though he’d already pre-ordered their meal since he knew what Adrien liked and didn’t like. He needed something to do, or he’d simply go crazy, waiting for the big moment to arrive.

Too bad, he sucked at keeping his emotions in check around Adrien, who couldn’t help asking if something was wrong.

“I’m fine. Just a busy day, I guess.” Seeing the concern in Adrien’s eyes growing, Luka backpedaled the best he could, adding, “But I’m happy to be here with you. I’m looking forward to dessert, is all. I’ve heard the chocolate cake here is something quite extraordinary.”

Adrien chuckled. He hadn’t seen Luka so flustered in quite a while, wondering what the guitarist could possibly be bothering him.

Their dinner soon arrived, giving them a few minutes of quiet to gather themselves and mentally prepare for the moment that would come within the next half-hour.

Luka couldn’t quite keep his body from moving in one way or another with the nervous energy he exuded in complete excess as time dwindled down.

All too soon, their server removed the empty dinner plates and promised to return with the dessert they’d ordered. She’d glanced at them both with a secret smile that didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

Soon enough, the mystery behind her smile was answered as she placed their slices of chocolate cake in front of them. On their plates of chocolate cake, they had the largest slices of a decadent cake sure to put them out of their misery, but that wasn’t what had their rapt attention. No, it was the small gold and silver bands sitting on the strawberries and whipped cream and the chocolate sauce spelling out ‘Will you marry me’ on the plate’s round edge.

“You did this?” They asked simultaneously as they glanced between their plates and each other.

Then, they laughed, the tension easing from Luka as Adrien looked upon him with a fond smile.

“So, when did you call Marinette?” he asked Luka, wiping the mirthful tears from his eyes.

“About two weeks ago. You?”

“I guess about the same time.” Adrien’s eyes held Luka’s as he whispered, “You have answered the question on your plate.”

“Neither have you.” Luka pointed out. “Of course, I’ll marry you, Adrien.”

“Good, because I have no intention of not marrying you, Luka. You’re the one.”

Sharing a kiss, they took turns dropping to one knee and slipping a ring on each other’s left finger.

Applause surrounded them, causing a faint blush to sweep along both their cheeks though neither would ever regret the night and how they’d both proposed with a little help from Ladybug herself.

They’d finally arrived at their happily ever after.

How could they not be ecstatic by the events as they unfolded that night?

 

**Bonus:**

Sitting at a corner table, Marinette smiled as she watched her friends go through with the proposal she’d helped plan, tears gathering in her eyes at their happiness. She couldn’t think of two people more suited for such a happy ending than Adrien and Luka. They deserved all the love and happiness they could get.

“You did a good thing, Nette. I’m proud of you,” Nino whispered across the table, his hand holding hers in a comforting grip. He squeezed her hand for good measure when she turned to meet his gaze.

“I’m so happy for them, Ninny. Look at them.” She gestured to the guys’ table and couldn’t stop her smile from growing a bit wider. “It’s certainly taken them long enough, you know? I couldn’t quite believe they’d both come to me for help with their proposals.”

Nino chuckled as he recalled her devious plan when she’d told him about Adrien and Luka calling her for help. He’d known she’d have something up her sleeve, helping where he could. Most of the credit belonged to Marinette and Alya’s mother, the chef in the same restaurant they were eating. The older woman had been thrilled to help out a couple of lovebirds.

They’d certainly gone above and beyond anything Nino could have thought up, his hand drifting to the pocket where a small box waited for its own moment.

“Hey, Nette, would you want that? A proposal like theirs?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’d love something a little romantic, but I’d be happy with just a simple one. I don’t need much to be happy, especially when I have you, Ninny. You make me so happy.” She turned to face him, giving him her full attention and leaving their friends to their private moment. “I love what we have, and I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us.”

“So, you want a future with me?” Nino gave her a soft, fond smile as his hand drifted back to his lap, content to wait for the perfect moment.

“Oh, Ninny, I want it all with you if that’s what you want.” She squeezed his hand with the one he still held, smiling as his tightened with the emotion he clearly worked to suppress.

After they finished their meal and watched their friends leave the restaurant, Nino helped Marinette with her wrap and took her hand in his, leading her outside.

Content to walk for a bit, Nino pulled her a bit closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, wanting to share his warmth with her.

He continued walking until he led her to a small park near the hotel. The fountain still flowed, water cascading down into the small pool at the bottom. Sitting her on its edge, he knelt in front of her and pulled the small box from his pocket.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’ve made my life so much better than I’ve ever imagined. I fell in love with the fierce schoolgirl, who’d take on the biggest demons for her classmates without being asked. I fell in love with the brave woman, who fought against Paris’s greatest villain, never shirking her duties to her city as Ladybug. I fell for all of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?” He popped the lid on the box, revealing the solitaire nestled inside. He dared a glance at her sweet features and felt moisture gathering in his eyes as he waited for her answer.

“Oh, Nino Lahiffe, you are the biggest romantic I’ve ever met. You’re kind, sweet, and the best friend any girl could ask for. I love you so much.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in as close as she could, whispering in his ear, “Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes. I’ll marry you, Ninny.”

His arms wrapped around her as he sought her lips with his own, sealing the promise he’d made with the one she’d given in return. The ring remained clasped in his hand for some time as they continued sealing their promise for several minutes.

When they finally surfaced for some air, Nino remembered the ring, slipping it on her finger as she fought tears of joy.

 

Both couples had plenty to celebrate that night as more than one happily ever after came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this month challenge as I explored a potential relationship between Luka and Adrien. It's been a great learning experience. While we're saying goodbye to them for now, I doubt this is a true ending for any stories about these sweet guys. I'm sure I'll have more stories for them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
